


Devil's Plaything

by Aivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Creature!Luna, Dubious Consent, F/M, On BOTH SIDES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy
Summary: They wanted to kidnap her to get leverage over her father.Her snatcher had his own agenda. It didn't go as planned.





	Devil's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> The title is one of the many botanical names of yarrow. I found it suiting.
> 
> Not proof read.

Luna knew they would come for her on the train ride back home for the Christmas holidays in her sixth year. She didn't mind. She was hungry.

In preparation, she had excused herself from everybody that might try to defend her and get hurt in the process. Thus, she seemed like easy prey when the black-cloaked man burst into her compartment, wand and knife out and aimed at her. He couldn't have been out of school for more than three years. A Death Eater trainee. How sweet!

Calmly, Luna closed the magazine she had read upside down up until now - she liked the challenge and it made you notice patterns you wouldn't otherwise - and pointed at his weapons.

"Those won't be necessary," she declared with a smile.

"What?!" He couldn't have looked more dumb if he tried, she was sure. "Look here, you blood-traitor bitch. Your father - What are you doing? Stop right where you are!"

Of course, the blonde girl didn't listen. Still smiling, she had risen from her seat and approached the young man. By now, she was close enough, that he could reach her with his blade if he wanted to. He wouldn't, she was certain. While he looked confused with her behaviour, there was no sign of fear. Why would there be? She was just a young woman, small, lithe, and alone. Her wand was tucked away securely in the bun on the back of her head.

"Those won't be necessary," Luna repeated patiently, one finger extended, slowly pushing down the tip of the knife.

The junior Death Eater opened and closed his mouth a few times like a carp before stuttering:

"But... You don't even know what I want from you!"

Yes, she did. His intent saturated his aura and the air around him. Under her calm and smiling facade, she was fuming. If she hadn't been who she was - and more importantly, what she was - he could have seriously hurt and traumatized her with what he had had planned for her. For that, he would pay.

"Oh, honey," she lilted in her dreamy voice. "I will do anything you want. Do you want me to struggle? Does that turn you on? Or do you want me to pleasure you willingly, of my own volition? If necessary, I can lie there and just take what you give me but that's not how I prefer it done." Luna scrunched up her little nose.

The Death Eater trainee just stood there, dumbstruck, both wand and knife pointing to the floor.

With a put-upon sigh, the young woman grasped the front of his cloak and pulled him down until she could reach his lips with her own. After a firm kiss to his closed lips, she whispered seductively against his mouth:

"What do you want me to do? Or do to me?" She winked.

It only took him a second to pull her back into the kiss and he didn't keep it chaste, plundering her mouth with his tongue. His energy tasted of marigold and yarrow. She could live with that; she had had worse in the last months.

When he finally broke away, Death Eater junior was out of breath, visibly aroused and he had a hard time forming a rational thought. When he had grabbed for her, his weapons had dropped to the floor. Amateur! Did the Dark Lord know how incompetent his servants were?

"Disrobe," he eventually managed to utter in a croaking voice.

Luna complied, letting her robe slip from her shoulders and slide to the floor, revealing her naked body underneath.

"Well, aren't you a little slut?" he said hoarsely, his eyes greedily roaming over her small breasts, narrow hps and the trimmed blond hair between her legs. 

"Well, aren't you a little bit overdressed?" the girl retorted sweetly.

"Are you that desperate for my pureblood dick? If that's the case, why don't you get on your knees and I'll let you suck on it for a bit?"

Oh, wow, somebody was regaining their confidence and cockiness. Luna was not impressed.

Nonetheless, she kneeled obediently and took the offered manhood into her mouth that he had freed as soon as she showed the inclination to grant his request. Swallowing the cock as deep as her gag reflex allowed, she bobbed her head while her tongue worked what it could reach and her hand did the rest. It only took her a minute and he was panting heavily and jerking his hips sporadically.

"Stop!" he tried to order her, his fingers pulling painfully but futilely on her hair. "No, I'm about to cum."

Luna didn't care. With just a grimace - because his tugging hurt - she increased her oral efforts. At the same time, her hands grabbed his ass and kept him close. They would do this on her terms.

A few seconds later, warmth and bitterness flooded her mouth and she swallowed every drop. There was no reason to waste any sustenance. Licking her lips, her protuberant silvery eyes looked up into his angry face.

"Bitch!" he cursed. "I wanted to fuck you. You will-"

"You still can, can't you?" she asked innocently, interrupting him mid-rant. The young man looked down and spotted his still erect manhood. Just like that, his anger vanished.

"What did you - whatever. Turn around, bend over and brace yourself on the window sill."

Luna asquiced to his demand at once, got to her feet and turned her back on him, widening her stance so she presented him easy access to her core.

"Hmm. Somebody seems to enjoy chocking on Death Eater cock. My, you are full of surprises, Lovegood," Death Eater junior taunted her. Within seconds, he was sheathed to the hilt in her inviting, wet warmth. "Uhh, you have a talented mouth, but you feel even better down here. Ahh. I will have to find reasons to visit Malfoy Manor in the future. So good."

That declaration would have sealed his fate if she hadn't already decided on it. Just as his excitement built, rage pooled in her belly. She used it to fuel her act, rocking back against him and keeping him engaged.

While he pounded into her from behind, oblivious to her feelings and thoughts, she looked out the window. The sun had passed the zenith already a while ago. She estimated that they had around five more hours before the Express would reach London. Time for a few more rounds.

\-----------------------------

The feeling of her warding spells getting brocken woke Luna some hours later. It was dark outside by now. 

Feeding had tired her out and she had nodded off on top of her victim, who made for a soft and warm mattress, following the last round of sex after his vigour had run out. He hadn't been able to lift a single limb anymore - well, besides his cock which was still hard and actually still burried inside her cunt even in oblivion.

Luna had successfully drained most of his magic and energy from him, only stopping when the flame of his life force started to flicker and stutter. His aura was now barely discernable. He was still alive and breathing, if barely. The young man would probably not survive the next twenty-four hours. She didn't care, as long as he didn't die in her presence. He had been ready to rape her for his own pleasure; she would shed no tear over him.

With more strength than one would expect from her lithe and lissom body, she rolled them over so he came to lie on top of her, just in time for the wards breaking and the door clicking open.

"Lucian, you in there?" asked a deep, male voice, only to continue when the owner spotted the naked pair on the floor. "Do we defile pureblood girls now? Did he actually fuck you until he passed out? What a stud."

Death Eater junior the second, who wore the silver-white mask of his group but didn't sound any older than this Lucian guy, pulled his unconcious friend off of her and unceremoniously dropped him on one of the benches before haphazardly covering him with his discarded robes.

"I will collect him later. Come, girl, get dressed. We have to get going. You are awaited at the Manor and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer. You will be a sensible Ravenclaw and do what I say, won't you? Fuck, Luc will be in trouble. Bloody idiot, only thinking with his dick..."

The newcomer was still mumbling when she finished slipping back into her robes.

"Ready to go?" he asked but didn't wait for her confirmation before clutching her arm. She replied anyway:

"Yes. It will be nice to chat with Uncle Garrick. He has been alone for quite some time..."


End file.
